


"Say my name"

by HarricIsLife



Series: Chad and Jason [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Delightful, Kissing, M/M, that's what these two are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarricIsLife/pseuds/HarricIsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ready. Willing. And...</p><p> </p><p>29th July, 2015.... ('Last Week' promo, so 22nd July, 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Say my name"

**Author's Note:**

> I was very surprised at how many people actually liked the _"The Right Partner"_ , so huge thanks to you all. And I of course can see the appeal to Chad and Jason, because god they are. Appealing, that is. Chad especially.
> 
> Alright, this right here is sort of a sequel to that.
> 
> I think I will be writing as much as Chad/Jason as I encounter on NXT. All of their encounters (match/promos), that I feel could make up for a good (short) fic, I'll write them down. That's the plan anyway. And I've a lot to catch up on.
> 
> I don't know for sure if they all will be connected to each other in any capacity, or some of them will be individual fics. Hope you lot enjoy. :)

"Why don't you ever say it?" Chad asked, because he needed to know.

Jason had said he would. But he didn't.

Though not knowing why his tag team partner never said his name in promos, was the least of Chad's worries. It had been a week since that amazing kiss, and everything that followed. Which was really not much.

Jason had been avoiding him. He was there of course, for anything related to wrestling. Prepping for the promo. Practicing team moves. They already had a pretty good in-ring chemistry. But when things took a turn for the personal, Jason avoided. Two or three times, he had avoided by  _kissing_ Chad up. And Chad of course didn't miss the way he became afterwards.

Jason was nervous. This was new, Chad could understand. But Chad was also able (ha) to see that it had nothing to do with their new relationship. Though Chad of course was being optimistic in calling it that. Jason, Chad feared had never even kissed a man before.

Chad knew, that there was very little chance that his feelings will be reciprocated. He was shocked that they were, at all. He thought Jason was straight, until he was proven wrong. But Jason probably had thought the same, and maybe that was the problem he had.

Chad was no fool, he knew his stalkerish tendencies, even behind the camera, could've gotten him into trouble. If not from management, there was a high possibility that from Jason himself. But they hadn't, and of course Chad wasn't complaining, because he had Jason, who was so beautiful. But who might be feeling afraid of his feelings for sometime.

Chad decided that confronting him about it right now, won't help anything. So, of course he needed to know why Jason didn't say his name in promos, because even if it was least of his worries, it would drive him mad. Not knowing. Or were both the issues connected. He really needed to know, and was really hoping that they weren't.

They had once again reached the locker room area. This time they weren't sweaty. And in case if they were again Chad always had his 'Gable" towel. Chad smiled at the thought. Then realized he had been staring at Jason in his red shirt for all this time, not even bothered by not getting an answer.

He seriously needed to stop being mesmerized by the other man. Thankfully it had not embarrassed him anywhere, and had not affected his in ring ability. Though it did, a little bit in that match. Playing the part is one thing, but Chad was pretty sure he was the only one aware that he was living it too. But, god help him, he can't help but adore Jason.

And he needed to stop that. Right now. For awhile at least.

"Hey, why don't you ever say my name in the promos?" Chad asked again.

"I thought you'd forgotten about it," Jason said, "just staring at me," and of course the asshole would smirk at that. His own fears be damned. It was just a pretty smile really, so Chad could forgive him for that.

"Shut up," he said blushing, because of course he was going to blush and lose vocabulary in face of that smile.

"I thought you wanted an answer to your question," Jason said, with that cocky attitude of his.

Chad would very much like an answer, he wanted to say, but damn his tongue for abandoning him.

Why did Jason always crowd him in between the lockers? Chad thought, before his mind short circuited, as their lips met.

It was soft. It was always soft. At first. But the shock that went to his spine, was anything but. It never was. They'd kissed a lot, the past week, but this was something new. This was tender than their first kiss, which god help him, had been one of the most tender moments of his life. Jason was caressing his cheek with his right hand, flicking the stray strand of hair away. His eyes had closed of their own accord, the traitors. And Chad was feeling so loved. So happy, he couldn't breathe. Though that may have to do with the mouth that was currently on his.

He pushed Jason, taking in a deep breath, and Jason laughed out loud.

"Well, the next time we kiss, I'll have to remember to let you breathe," he said in a teasing tone, and Chad had no idea how Jason could be so free in these moments, so exhilarating and so troubled out of them. He had decided to not ask the questions now, and he won't, but that didn't mean he won't think them.

It was a miracle really, that he could think at all right now.

"Shut up," he said lamely, with a blush and a smile, because why not. Jason smiled too, and Chad reminded himself to breathe.

"So?" he asked, because he really wasn't going to drop the subject. Even in the face of amazing kisses.

"What?"

"Say my name," and he really wanted that to be a question, but somehow it sounded like a request.

"Chad," Jason said.

"No. My other name," Chad said. He had no idea why. 

"Gable," Jason said, and fuck him, he had never felt so happy hearing his own name. He had never heard it said like that, in such a soft tone. God, he was pretty sure the smile he had was a dopey one. Jason just rolled his eyes.

Maybe it was purposeful on Jason's part, maybe it wasn't, but Chad was suddenly glad that Jason had never said his name in promos, because Chad would surely have embarrassed himself.

It was not until later, after much more kissing done and Jason going off to train, that Chad realized that he had not really gotten an answer to the question he had asked.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not a fan of this. I see so many problems. But it connects with the next story in some ways, so this will remain as it is, barring the spelling mistakes and such that I will surely find on a reread.
> 
> If you did enjoy it. Well, thank you for doing so. :)


End file.
